The Shot that Began the Reunion
by ED COWBOY BEBOP LOVER
Summary: "The raindrops were slowly falling now. Just like they did on that day. The day that caused Edward to do what she just did." Edward pulled the trigger. The trigger that would bring her back to her past.


Bang. The shot ran throughout the galaxy. Edward shot it. She shot someone who was like her brother. Spike Spiegel. Lying there. No pulse. Dead.

A tear ran down her cheek. That tear held many memories. Many memories, with the dead ones. She missed her friends. She missed her family.

When she joined the Bebop, she finally got a glimpse of what a family was. A moody older sister, who always went out on dates, and wanted things her way. An older brother, who annoyed the older sister, and would protect the younger sister. Then, there was the father. Always watching out for everybody.

She dropped the gun, and slowly walked away. The gun made a loud noise as she dropped it on the metal floor of the Bebop. "Don't look back, Edward, don't look back." She kept telling her self. Yet, just as she was going to leave, she couldn't help herself.

It was a hard sight for her to see. Her brother, just lying there. He looked sad, somehow. Like, he didn't want to die, just yet. Like he had one more thing to do, one last thing to say. "I'll never know what he was going to say, now." Edward thought, as she left the Bebop, for the last time.

Edward was a tall, seventeen year old girl. Her hair was very thick, and wavy. It reached her waist, and had thick bangs. She was skinny, and had on a long black coat. One of those jackets you see detectives wearing.

It was raining, like the world was mad at what Edward just did. She knew she did was for the best though. "It's ok, Edward. What you did was fine. You had to do it. If Spike knew what the consequences were, he would've wanted you to have done it." Edward kept trying to have this thought run through her head.

There was one thought, however, that, without Edward's help, would constantly run through her head. It was a faint thought, in the background of the one she was making up. "You didn't have to do that. He loved you." She kept trying to forget about that thought. She knew it was true though.

"It can't be true. If it was true, then why didn't he ever call?" She thought. Edward kept looking down at the ground, while these thoughts were running through her head. She felt something, and heard a low voice say, "Excuse me, miss." Edward nodded, and kept walking.

She walked for a long time. Edward walked up to the beach. She sat down in the sand. "Faye, Jet, and Spike took me here. When I first joined them. They loved me, even if they didn't act like it sometimes, they did. I wish I was that age again. I wish they were still with me." She thought, regretfully.

The raindrops were slowly falling now. Just like they did on that day. The day that caused Edward to do what she just did. Edward looked up. The waves were rising high, and then would crash back down. She wished she was one of the animals in the sea. "They don't have any cares." Edward thought.

She looked down, and ran her finger through the moist sand. It felt gross. The sand stuck to her finger. It wouldn't come off easily. She wished she had stayed this close to her Bebop family.

Bang. The shot ran throughout the galaxy. Edward shot it. She shot someone who was like her brother. Spike Spiegel. Lying there. No pulse. Dead.

A tear ran down her cheek. That tear held many memories. Many memories, with the dead ones. She missed her friends. She missed her family.

When she joined the Bebop, she finally got a glimpse of what a family was. A moody older sister, who always went out on dates, and wanted things her way. An older brother, who annoyed the older sister, and would protect the younger sister. Then, there was the father. Always watching out for everybody.

She dropped the gun, and slowly walked away. The gun made a loud noise as she dropped it on the metal floor of the Bebop. "Don't look back, Edward, don't look back." She kept telling her self. Yet, just as she was going to leave, she couldn't help herself.

It was a hard sight for her to see. Her brother, just lying there. He looked sad, somehow. Like, he didn't want to die, just yet. Like he had one more thing to do, one last thing to say. "I'll never know what he was going to say, now." Edward thought, as she left the Bebop, for the last time.

Edward was a tall, seventeen year old girl. Her hair was very thick, and wavy. It reached her waist, and had thick bangs. She was skinny, and had on a long black coat. One of those jackets you see detectives wearing.

It was raining, like the world was mad at what Edward just did. She knew she did was for the best though. "It's ok, Edward. What you did was fine. You had to do it. If Spike knew what the consequences were, he would've wanted you to have done it." Edward kept trying to have this thought run through her head.

There was one thought, however, that, without Edward's help, would constantly run through her head. It was a faint thought, in the background of the one she was making up. "You didn't have to do that. He loved you." She kept trying to forget about that thought. She knew it was true though.

"It can't be true. If it was true, then why didn't he ever call?" She thought. Edward kept looking down at the ground, while these thoughts were running through her head. She felt something, and heard a low voice say, "Excuse me, miss." Edward nodded, and kept walking.

She walked for a long time. Edward walked up to the beach. She sat down in the sand. "Faye, Jet, and Spike took me here. When I first joined them. They loved me, even if they didn't act like it sometimes, they did. I wish I was that age again. I wish they were still with me." She thought, regretfully.

The raindrops were slowly falling now. Just like they did on that day. The day that caused Edward to do what she just did. Edward looked up. The waves were rising high, and then would crash back down. She wished she was one of the animals in the sea. "They don't have any cares." Edward thought.

She looked down, and ran her finger through the moist sand. It felt gross. The sand stuck to her finger. It wouldn't come off easily. She wished she had stayed this close to her Bebop family.


End file.
